temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
Interviews
101 Questions align=centerPart 1: The Basics/align spoilerb1. Name?/b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. Age/Birthdate? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Approximate height? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. Approximate weight? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Hair color? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. Eye color? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Skin tone? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. Do they speak with an accent? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Where are they from? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. Where are they now? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 2: Backstory/align spoilerb1. Who are his/her parents? Biologically and Socially. /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. What is their earliest memory? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. What did they want to be when they grew up? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. What did/do their parents want them to be? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Do they have siblings? Older or younger? Brothers or sister? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. If the character has the Spark, when and how did she discover it? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Do they or have they ever had a significant other? Are they still with him/her? Why or why not? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. What were they doing right before the story started? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Up until now, what’s the most noteworthy thing that they have done? To them? To the people around them? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. What was their education like? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 3: Tastes/align spoilerb1. What is your character’s favorite color? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. Do they/would they choose to wear a scent? What would it be? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Do they care about what things look like? All things, or only some? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. What’s their favorite ice cream flavor? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Are they a tea or coffee drinker? Or soft drinks, or do they drink a lot of alcohol? What kind? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. What kind of books do they read? What TV shows and movies do they watch? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. What kind of music do they like? Do they like music at all? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. If they were about to die, what would they have as their last meal? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Are they hedonistic? In all cases, or does practicality sometimes/always/often win out? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. Do they have any phobias? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 4: Morals, Beliefs, and Faith/align spoilerb1. Does the character live by a moral code? If so, what are some of the guidelines of that code? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. To what extent are their actions dictated by this moral code? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Which God/Goddess/Deity does the character devote themselves to, if any? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. Are they superstitious? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Do they value instinct more than reason? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. What does the character believe will happen to them after death (becoming a ghost, reincarnation, being sent to Jasmine or Grim’s domain, etc.)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Are there any rituals or ceremonies involved with the worship of the character’s god/dess/es/deity? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. Is the character tolerant of other’s devotion to different God/dess/es? To what extent? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Have they ever had to stand up to criticism about their deity/god/dess/es? Or for not being devoted to their god/dess/es/deity? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. Would they be more likely to act for the act of the one, or the good of the many? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 5: Relationships/align spoilerb1. Do they make friends easily? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. Do they have a best friend or pair? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Can they get people to do what they want them to? If so, how? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. Do they have a lot of romantic relationship? Serious, or short term? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Do they fall in and out of love easily? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. Do strangers and acquaintances actually like them when they meet? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Do they have a network? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. What is their relationship like with their family? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Are they still in touch with non-family people they were in touch with a year ago? Five years? Ten? More? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. Do they like children? Do they want children of their own? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 6: Physical Appearance/align spoilerb1. How does this character dress? How would they choose to dress, if all options were open to them? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. Do they have any tattoos or summoning contracts? Do the tattoos have a meaning? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Do they have piercings? How many? Is this culturally appropriate for them? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. Do they have scars? Where did they come from? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Do they alter their appearance in some way on a regular basis? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. Is there something they would choose to change about their appearance if they had the opportunity to? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Is there something about their appearance that they’re particularly proud of or happy with? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. Objectively, are they physically attractive? Fairly plain? Unattractive? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Do they have an accurate mental picture and opinion of their physical appearance? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. How much time do they spend thinking about their physical appearance? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 7 General Knowledge/align spoilerb1. Can they navigate their local fare without getting lost? To what degree? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. Do they know who the top politician or monarch is where they live? What about elsewhere? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Do they know if/where there are any major conflicts going on right now? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. Do they know the composition of water? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Do they know how to eat a pomegranate? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. Are they good with the technology available to them? Average? Completely hopeless? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Could they paint a house? Without making a mess of it? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. Could they bake a cake? Would you eat it if they did? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Do they know how to perform basic maintenance on the common mode of transportation (i.e. Dual Vehicles)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. Do they know the price of a loaf of bread? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 8: Specific Knowledge/align spoilerb1. What are the character’s specialties (Spells, Ops, etc.)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. Is there something they do or know exceptionally well that most people don’t? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Do people often comment on a particular skill or area of knowledge to this character? Behind their back? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. Is there an area this character would be considered top of their field or a genius in? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Have they deliberately sought to gain knowledge in a specific area? If so, why? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. Do they speak more than one language? More than two? Why? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Does their cultural background affect what they would be expected to know? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. Have they ever been publicly acknowledged for being well-versed in something? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Have they ever been bullied for their specialty in a certain skill? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. Do they actively seek to improve in new skills, or do they have a natural talent in most things? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 9: “What if…”/align spoilerb1. What if the character had not been born a spark? If not a spark, what if the character had been born a spark? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. What if they’d had more or less siblings? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. What if a key formative event in their past had gone differently? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. What if they lost a limb? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. What if someone close to them died unexpectedly? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. If the character were forced to choose between saving themselves or saving a friend/classmate, which would they decide? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. What sorts of nightmares does the character typically have, if any? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. What if they found enough money to make them wealthy for the rest of their life in a bag? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. What if they were stranded and deserted? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. What if they were betrayed by someone they trusted? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 10: Miscellaneous/align spoilerb1. What did they have for breakfast this morning? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. What ridiculous belief(s)/habit(s) did they have as a child? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. Do they like marshmallows? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. Do they sleep on their front, back, or side? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. Do they work better with sound, or silence? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. Do they have a strange obsession with something minor? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Do they like art? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. How fast can they run? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Do they prefer to sit on the floor or on a chair? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. What do they want right now? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b11. Do they have any pets? If so, describe them. If not, what sort of pet would they have if were possible to own one(assuming they want one)?/b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 11: Naughty (Proceed With Discretion)/align spoilerb1. If your character could taste like anything what would it be (strawberries, vanilla, chocolate, etc.)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. Are there any areas on the character’s body that are sensitive? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. What kind of underwear does the character wear? Why that type? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. In the most delicate, tasteful way possible, define the character’s sexual type (gentle, playful, etc.)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. What type of drunk would the character be defined as (if they drink at all)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. Would the character be considered a dominant, submissive, or switch? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Does the character have a favorite aphrodisiac? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. Does the character have any particular fetishes? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Do they own any ‘toys’? If so, what sort? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. Do they have a mood/atmosphere they prefer (fun, intense, romantic, etc.)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b11. Do they remember their first time? If it hasn’t occurred yet, what do they hope/imagine it would be? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 12: Tempy-Related/align spoilerb1. If the character had an alignment with an element, what would it be? Don’t limit yourself to the basics! Be creative! /b color=insertcolorhere/color b2. If your character had a super awesome signature move related to Operations, what would it be? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b3. What is a spell that is unique to the character-- A spell that is different from all others? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b4. What is the characters current DV? If they don’t have one, or don’t specialize in that skill, then what would their dream DV be like? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b5. What is/are the character’s summon(s)? If she doesn’t have any, what kind would she have? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b6. If a Seer were to see their aura, what would it look like? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b7. Who is the character’s favorite staff member at Temperance (including instructors, guardians, and other faculty)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b8. If Temperance were being attacked by something, which three guardians would the character choose to rely on? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b9. Who would be their ideal roommate (excluding current significant others or pairs)? /b color=insertcolorhere/color b10. If the character could ascend and become one of the Angel’s of Simone, what would their wings look like? /b color=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler align=centerPart 13: Why Should the Audience Care About the Character?/align spoilercolor=insertcolorhere/color/spoiler